Just Friends
by LovingLivingReading
Summary: "I can tell you anything, right?" I looked down at her, her blue eyes staring deeply into my own. "Sure." I answered. She sighed, "I like Aris..." I looked away, nodding. "I get it..." Thomas and Teresa have been friends forever, but what happens when a couple of unexpected 'friends' join the picture?
1. Chapter 1: Camping

_**NEW STORY! Sorry but my SYOT is being abandonded :P I'm not comfortable writing about characters other than my own or from other stories. Your entries where AMAZING and I am sorry for leaving them to haunt my PM Inbox. But I wrote this to apologize. TIME FOR SOME MAZE RUNNING! Not really but enjoy the story!**_

**Just Friends**

Teresa's POV

**I was sitting around a campfire with Thomas to my right, and to my left was Brenda. Also joining us were Minho, Chuck and Newt.  
"Dare!" I called, we were playing truth or dare.  
"Okay! I dare you to kiss Tommy." Newt pointed to Thomas. I looked over at him and he looked over at me and shrugged. I kissed him on his cheek. "Done!"  
Newt nodded. "Tommy, your turn."  
"Alright! Lets see!" Thomas said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Brenda! Truth or Dare!" Thomas asked, looking all evil.  
"Truth!" She exclaimed.  
"Alright..."**

**The game went on for about a few hours before we went back to our tents, we were camping out near the town we live in.  
"Teresa?" I sat up from my spot in the tent.  
"Yeah Tom?" I asked him. It was just me and him in the tent.  
"You know that dare.. where you kissed me?" He asked me.  
"Yeah.." I said, slightly blushing.  
He chuckled "It seemed as if you like kissing me." (A/N: In this FF, Tom and Teresa aren't dating)  
I scoffed "Sure yeah!"  
"Well... g'night" He said.  
"Night." I lay back down as he did and drifted off to sleep.  
**

Thomas' POV

**I looked over at her to check if she was asleep. She was. I snuck out and took my phone from my bag. I began calling Brenda. She answered quickly.  
"Tom! It's the middle of the night and you almost woke up Chuck!" She said, rather mad.  
"Sorry Bren!"  
****"What do you want!?"  
"I want to know... How do I get Teresa to like me?"****"She does like you!"  
"No I mean.. not like.. like like!"  
"Oh my... gosh! You like her!"  
"Umm"**

* * *

**YAY CHAPTER 1! SOON TO COME CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The MorningThe Plan

**Hey! Sorry 'bout the wait! Here's chapter 2 though! BTW Guest/Only person who Reviewed on my last chapter, I got your review but maybe it didn't show for you as you are a Guest? I dunno! But anyway! Lets run!  
**

* * *

**Just Friends****Chapter 2  
Brenda's POV  
****(Morning)**

**"Tommy?" I watched as Newt ran up to Thomas as he and Teressa were packing their tent up.  
"Yeah, Newt?" Tom asked, while folding his seeping bag. "Brenda needs ya." He told him. Newt waved to Teressa and she waved back.  
"You okay packing alone? It'll only be a minute." Tom asked her. "Oh yeah! No problem!" She said, waving as they both walked over to me.  
"What up Bren?" Tom asked. "I got a plan." I told him, rubbing my hands together. "Plan?" Thomas asked, looking at Newt.  
"Ya know, the plan to get you and Teresa..." He make 'Hand Puppets' and made them look as if they were kissing.**

**Thomas' POV**

**What he heck is he doing? "Newt, no." I told him. He shrugged then stopped.  
"Anyway, do ya want to hear the plan or not?" Brenda said, crossing her arms.  
"Duh!" I told her. She looked over at Newt and he shrugged as a response. She sighed.  
"The plan is to set up a 'Lunch' with you two and us. We might let Chuck in, considering he can keep a secret.."  
****She explained, looking over at the dumbfounded Chuck standing behind her. "I can keep secrets. You can trust me!" He exclaimed,****trying to sound calm when obviously he was super excited. "Whatever, you better keep your mouth shut!" Brenda told him. He nodded then stood in the 'circle' we formed. "So, how is this plan going to work?" I asked them.**

**Newt's POV**

**"Tommy its so simple even Chuck knows!" I explained, motioning to Chuck. "Exac- WAIT WHAT!?" Chuck yelled. I chuckled. "Just kidding, but really, it's as simple as p-" I was cut off "PIE!" Yelled Chuck. We all looked over to him. "I am the son of a Physcic! What did you expect!?" Exclaimed Chuck, clearly confused. "ANYWAY!" Yelled Brenda. "The plan works like this." She began to explain. Tommy obviously curious, listened. "The place we will eat lunch is a fancy resraunt, live music! Chocolate desserts! And best of all!" She said, waving her hands in excitment. "Its free!" Guessed Chuck. "N-no.." Said Brenda, her hands falling to her sides. "Ooh! We choose the music!?" Yelled Chuck again. "NO!" Brenda screamed. "The bathrooms are clean!" She explained. Tommy, Chuck and I burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"  
**

**Teresa's POV**

**"Oh nothing, Teresa!" Tom said through laughs. I raised an eyebrow at Chuck, he was an honest kid, he wouldn't lie. "Just some video of a cat falling." He explained. I crossed my arms, not entirely convinced, "Right.." I replied. "Teresa? We were going to some fancy restraunt for lunch tomorrow, want to join us?" Asked Newt in his best 'formal' speech, his accent joining in. "Uhh I guess." I replied "Great! Wear something formal but not too formal!" Explained Brenda, dragging me by the arm to help pack.  
They were acting very suspicous... I can get them to talk. Well, not Newt or Brenda. I could get Chuck to tell me whats up. Tom doesn't open up that easily. I think. I'll just hae to wait 'till then.**

* * *

**Will she find out about their 'Plan'? Will Thomas even get to hear the FULL plan!? Chapter 3 will be about their lives at home! Remember: This story is not connected to any of the Maze Runner (TMR) books. I PROMISE, CHAPTER THREE WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE! Okay, Bai! -LovingLivingReading**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just Lunch!

**_Hey guys! So! Chapter 3! Please keep them reviews coming! Thanks Guest/STILL Only person who reviews my work. I get them all on email but same problem as you have, they don't all show! So!? I DUNNO! BUT ANWAY I LOVE reading your reviews!They inspire me! This chapter is dedecated to you! Also when I finish this story, I might make a Hunger Games one, I feel like it, possibly because I am 'Re-Reading' the series again! SORRY IF THERE IS NO FUNNY T_****_ K I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER NOR THE CHARACTERS! NO GET RUNNIN'!_**

**_Just Friends_**  
**_HINGS!_****_Chapter 3_**  
**_Newt's POV_**  
"Okay Tommy, it's very simple! Chuck, Brenda and I will leave you two alone. You make quiet talk then we will say we need to go. Put these in." I told him, holding an ear piece. "What the heck is that!?" Thomas yelled, taking the piece from my hand. "You put it in your ear and Brenda and I tell you what to do, say, stuff like that!" I explained. He raised and eyebrow then shrugged. "Fine." He said, putting the piece in his ear. "Now get ready!" I told him. He looked down at his own clothes. "I am ready." He said. I sighed and took a tuxedo out of my bag along with a tie and shoes. "Here. Wear it!" I told him. "It's just a lunch!" he explained. "FANCY Lunch!" I told him. "Yeah! Real fancy!" Said Brenda, walking out from the bathroom. We were in her apartment. She was wearing a short purple dress, with matching high heels and her hair was curled and cut to her shoulders. "Never thought you would actually wear that." I told her. "I never say no to a dare!" Brenda explained.

_**Teresa's POV**_  
I looked through my closet. "Teresa!?" I groaned and opened my bedroom door. "I got lunch ready." I sighed. "Mom, I'm going out for lunch with my friends!" I explained, for the tenth time today. "Oh right!" She called. I went back to my closet. "HONEY SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" My mom called. "SEND THEM UP!" I explained. "Yo." I turned to see Brenda. "Hey Bren." I told her. She walked over to me. "Ooh! This looks nice." She said, pulling out a yellow dress that went up to my knees. Around the waist part, a black bow sat, covered in yellow polka dots. The dress itself, also had black polka dots. "I haven't worn that in decades!" I said, taking it off her and examining it. "Wear it! Can I do your hair!? And your make up?!" I looked over at her and chuckled. "Sure yeah! By the way I love what you did with your hair!" I told her, walking to my bathroom, she on my heels. "Thanks!" She squealed. I sat in my purple seat at my dressing table and she began to dry my wet hair. "You're going to look like a star!" She told me. I laughed. "Oh! Good thing I brought these!" She told me. I spun around and looked at what was in her hands. She held yellow higheels with black dots, all around it. My jaw dropped to the floor. "WOW!"


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Time!

_**So, Guest, thanks for the A-MAZE-ING reviews! I always know you WILL post a review and I am constantly checking my mail for them! Your words are inspirational! Thanks for your help! Who wants some food!? NVM, Time-a-get-a-runnin-a!**_  
_**I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER OR ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS!**_

_**Just Friends**_  
_**Chapter 4: Lunch Time**_  
_**Brenda's POV**_  
We all sat at our table. It was round and covered with a yellow cloth. We waited for Teresa. I made her wait 5 minutes after everyone arrived. "Where is she!?" Chuck said, clearly bored. He was playing with his fork and knife. "Just feel lucky I let you have a fork." I told him. "I'm not 5!" He complained. "Yeah! You're a 14 year old who acts 5." I said to him, watching the entrance. This shut him up. "I'm going to call her." Tom said, standing with his phone. "No need!" Chuck explained, pointing to the entrance. Teresa walked in, with her yellow dress and shoes, her hair curled at her side, she wore black nail polish and a nude pink color lipstick. I looked over at Tom and his mouth dropped to the ground at the sight of her. I chuckled to myself. She walked over to him. "Hey, Tom." She said. He straightened himself. "Hey. Uhh, take a seat." He said, motioning to the leather couches that complimented the table cloth. She slipped in, next to me and Tom sat on the opposite side. "Hey Chuck! Want to see the desserts?" I asked him. He got up "DUH!" He exclaimed rushing to the desserts. I quickly followed behind, "Same here." Newt called, joining in. I fixed the microphone piece on myself and sat myself underneath a table, holding a fish tank. "Chuck quit that!" I told him, loudly whispering. He stopped flicking the tank. "Tom? If you can hear us, fix your hair or something." I checked underneath the white cloth that hid us from their view. Tom scratched the back of his head, and showed an 'Okay' sign with his fingers. "Great, okay. Ask her, how has her day been!" I told him. "No! Say something cool like, 'Sup!." Chuck said into his own mic. "No! Ask her about her puppy!" Newt said into his mic. "She doesn't have a puppy!" Chuck explained. "A cat?" Asked Newt. "Guys! Shut up!" I told them. I watched from under the table cloth.

Thomas' POV  
"How's life?" I asked her, slightly sweating of how nervous I was. "Good, I actually got a new dog! So, he's a lot of fun."

Chuck's POV  
"Told you!" Said Newt. "Guys! I won't let you help me with them if you keep doing that!" Brenda yelled at us. I crossed my arms and joined her, watching the pair.

Thomas' POV  
"What's his name?" I asked. "His name is Rufus." She explained. "Cute." I commented. "Thanks, I picked it, being the only child who actually helps with it." She explained. "Oh! Well, how many siblings do you have?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. "I have an older sister, she lives by herself, her name's Debra. My younger brother is named Matt and a baby sister, DeeDee (A/N: If you read the Kill Order, you'd understand this name choice!) "Wow! I only got a brother, you know, Mark."(A/N: Another Kill Order name!) I told her. Mark was my twin and I was older by a minute! Woo! I'm older by a minute! "Oh yeah! The one who dropped coffee on my new shirt! How's he doing?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice. "Yeah he's okay. Again, sorry about that coffee! I had no idea why he even had it! He doesn't drink coffee!" I told her. "Wait... whats that noise?" She asked, looking around. "What noise?" I asked. She looked under the table, then back at me, "Whats in your ear?" She asked. "NOTHING!" I said, covering my right ear. "If it's nothing, show me." She said. "You want me to show you my ear?" I asked. "Yep, show me!" She yelled. I sighed in defeat "Okay. Look. Let me tell you the truth."

CLIFFHANGERS SHALL LEAVE YOU IN THE SUSPENSE! DOES TOM TELL TERESA ABOUT THE 'PLAN'? DOES HE LIE!? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

_**Sorry for the wait! Wanted to keep you on the edge of you seats... or couches :{P Sorry about it being short, I'm not very 'inspired' right now. :P**_  
_**Guest/STILL THE ONLY PERSON WHO I GET REVIEWS FROM, I love reading your reviews! I will make sure to put in more 'Chuck Moments'! :D Get Runnin'!**_

* * *

_**Just Friends**_  
_**Chapter 5: Truths**_  
_**Teresa's POV**_  
"So yeah..." He said, sighing. "Why?" I asked him. He looked up, "Because... I really.." He started. My phone vibrated and I checked, someone was calling. "I need to take this." I said, answering the call and walking to somewhere more private. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Tee!" The caller announced. "I told you not to call me that, Aris!" I slightly yelled, not out of anger but kind of annoyed. Aris was my best friend since Kindergarten, as was Thomas, but Aris and I grew apart, life happened. "Sorry... Tee!" He chuckled, waiting dramatically after apologizing. "What did you want?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I wanted to say... I'm moving back!" He explained, excited and happy. My jaw LITERALLY dropped to the ground. "Oh Aris! That's great! I can't wait to see you again!" I said, jumping up and down like a kid at their birthday.

_**Thomas' POV**_  
She never finds a good space to hide when she's having a conversation. "Aris! That's Great! I can't wait to see you!" I heard her yell. I balled up my fists as Newt and Brenda walked over, Chuck behind, stuffing his face with chocolate cake. "What up, Tommy?" Newt asked. I looked over at him and motioned for them to listen to the convo, happening on the other side of the wall behind me. "Sure! Where you wanna meet, Aris?" Teresa asked. "Oh..." Brenda sighed, "Who that?" Chuck asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Chuck!" Brenda gave him a napkin and I chuckled as he wiped his mouth, just spreading it further around his face. "Newt! Take him to the bathroom." Brenda commanded. "Why me!? He is a desserty mess!" Newt complained. "That's why! I am a girl and Chuck is 5, old enough to go the boys restroom!" She explained. "I'm not five! How many times do I got to tell you!?" Chuck yelled. I sat there, listening to them fight. "FINE! COME ON CHUCK!" Newt yelled, walking to the boys bathroom, Chuck at his heels. "You need to lay off the chocolate, Chuck." Newt said, turning the corner to the hall of the restraunt. "Sorry guys, I really got to go." Teresa said, walking over. "Why?" Brenda asked. "Aris is moving back!" Teresa said, putting her phone in her bag. "Great." I said, sarcastically, although she didn't realise. "I know! So I got to go and set everything up." She said, making her way to the exit. "How long is he staying?" Brenda asked. "Oh, you know. Permanently!" She called, leaving the building. _"WHAT!?"_ I yelled in my mind. _"PERMANENTLY!?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Lucky Him

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, IVE BEEN WRITING MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY AND COMPLETELY FORGOT! SHOOT ME DED! Kidding. To make up, this will be longer than the other chapters and I'll make the whole chapter using Aris' POV So you can see what he thinks about :) ****. I guess I'll be up till 2 in the morning... :{P get running! **

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 6: Lucky Him**

**Aris' POV**

**It was around six in the morning. I slipped into my uniform. A simple white shirt with a light blue vest, on the vest sat the school logo, a square with****a maze inside it. (See what I did there?) The school was a very rich school as people called it. Maze Ren High, pretty neat name too! We also wore jeans and black simple shoes. Boring... Anyway. I checked to see which car to take to school. Yes, going to a rich school means being rich. I have seventeen garages that can hold three cars in each. I get seven garages while my parents share the last ten. Being an only child also scored me choosing which cars I wanted. Twenty-one cars for me to choose from. I ended up driving my red Ferrari. Then a thought came to me, and I quickly turned and began driving to Teresa's house.**

**I parked in the drive way of her 2 storey high house. It was painted white with grey tinted windows. She's lived here since she was about twelve, so six years. I locked my car and walked to the door, a mahogany simple one with a window to match the house. I rung the door bell and waited. A little while later and a woman opened the door, she has black hair that was tied up in a bun, she was shorter than me and she was wearing a pink apron over a dress. "Aris, you are here for Teresa" She asked me, how does she remember my name? "Yes! Of course, I'll wait out here." I replied. She frowned "Well I'd invite you in but... My house is a mess!" She joked. I laughed a little. "Well a clean house has no character!" I told her. She used to always tell me that when I came over. She nodded and went in to find Teresa. I walked and leaned against the car. Whilst doing this, I dug through my bag that was in the car. I then heard a beep. I looked up and saw a green jeep and guess who is in there? Thomas Einstane (If you read the books, you'd get this it. And I know that's not how u spell it). He hopped out of his car and walked over to me, along with Newt, Brenda and Chuck who I didn't see. "Aris! Long time no see." Thomas said casually. "'Sup Tom, Brenda, Newt, Chuck-E-Cheese." I joked. Chuck just pouted, fixing his vest. "Hey, Aris." Brenda said, a little nervously. "So, what you doing here?" Thomas asked. "Well I was giving Teresa a ride to school but her royal beauty is still changing." Thomas flinched at the nickname. I just grinned, he can't beat me. "We'll actually w-" Brenda began. She was soon cut off when a familiar voice called in. "Hey guys!" I turned and watched as Teressa started running towards us. "Hey." I said hugging her. She hugged me back, panting. When we let go she greeted every one else. "So... I tapped Teressa on her shoulder. She turned and had a confused look on her face. "Can I drive you to school?" I asked coolly. "Sure!" She exclaimed. "Cya guys, head off to school without me! Bye!" She called from the drivers seat. I started the route to the school. One more turn... Crash! Everything went black.**

**Another cliff hanger! It isn't soooo long but it's at least 2 chapters long! We'll Oma sleep! Night!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hospitals

**_OH MY GRIEVERS! I'm so sorry for not updating more! But... I'M BACK! Again... :P So, sorry for the short chapter, I was rushing to get it out for you guys! D: But here it is, Chapter... 8?_**

**_Chapter 8: Hospital Rooms_**

**_Thomas' POV_**

**_I had rushed to the hospital as quick as I could. You can't trust Aris! Come on! "Shank, stop pacing!" Minho called, taking me out of my thoughts. "I'm going to kill him!" I darted through the hall way full of doors as Minho, Newt and Chuck called me from behind. "Tommy, don't be stupid!" I continued running until I found Aris' room. I pushed the door open, and before he could react and I jumped ontop of him, pinned him down and dug my nails into his throat. I heard him yelling, but it was muffled by being in the choking position. I dug my fingers in deeper, and started yelling at him. "YOU IDIOT!" I repeated, over and over, although I forgot who I was yelling at, him or myself. I finally let go when I felt some one pull me off of him. Aris started gasping for air and I just glared at him. "What the hell, Thomas!" Minho whacked me behind my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What are you people doing in here!?" Aris asked, still out of breath. I didn't answer, instead asked my own question. "Where's Teresa's room?" He laughed. "I'd tell you but you tried to choke me." He replied, rubbing his neck. "TELL ME!" I was ready to jump at him, but Newt pulled me back. "Come on, Tommy, you're making this situation worse. Hurting more than helping." I looked back at Aris. "Room 707."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OH MY GRIEVERS! I'm so sorry for not updating more! But... I'M BACK! Again... :P So, sorry for the short chapter, I was rushing to get it out for you guys! D: But here it is, Chapter... 8?_**

**_Chapter 8: Hospital Rooms_**

**_Thomas' POV_**

**_I had rushed to the hospital as quick as I could. You can't trust Aris! Come on! "Shank, stop pacing!" Minho called, taking me out of my thoughts. "I'm going to kill him!" I darted through the hall way full of doors as Minho, Newt and Chuck called me from behind. "Tommy, don't be stupid!" I continued running until I found Aris' room. I pushed the door open, and before he could react and I jumped ontop of him, pinned him down and dug my nails into his throat. I heard him yelling, but it was muffled by being in the choking position. I dug my fingers in deeper, and started yelling at him. "YOU IDIOT!" I repeated, over and over, although I forgot who I was yelling at, him or myself. I finally let go when I felt some one pull me off of him. Aris started gasping for air and I just glared at him. "What the hell, Thomas!" Minho whacked me behind my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What are you people doing in here!?" Aris asked, still out of breath. I didn't answer, instead asked my own question. "Where's Teresa's room?" He laughed. "I'd tell you but you tried to choke me." He replied, rubbing his neck. "TELL ME!" I was ready to jump at him, but Newt pulled me back. "Come on, Tommy, you're making this situation worse. Hurting more than helping." I looked back at Aris. "Room 707."_**


End file.
